villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yonko
|skills = Exerting impressive influence, authority and control over dozens of lesser pirates and self-governing islands Devil Fruit users Mastery of Haki Massive fleets Vast resources from vast regions they govern |goals = Mind their own business without clashing with each other Protect their lands and subordinates from foreign intrusions |crimes = Piracy |type of villains = Superpowered Pirates}} The Yonko, also known as Four Emperors in the English version, are the four most notorious and most powerful pirate captains in the world (by the World Government). They are neither allies nor enemies of one another, preferring to remain autonomous under most circumstances. These four individually reside within the second half of the Grand Line (also known as the "New World"), exerting impressive influence/control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands. With the exception of Shanks and Edward Newgate and their crews, Red Hair Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates respectively, they and their crews serve as one of the villainous main antagonist groups in One Piece. As one of the three great powers in the world alongside the Marines and the Shichibukai (before their disbandment and replaced by SSG), the Yonko have significant authority over the New World. They have control over multiples islands and nations in the New World and have political powers in each of these locations. With their position in the world, the Yonko helps to maintain power in the world. After the events of Totto Land, the World Economic News considered Monkey D. Luffy to be the "Fifth Emperor of the sea" among the Yonko. Members Current members *Kaido "of the Beasts" (Captain of the Beasts Pirates) *"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin (Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, the matriarch of the Charlotte Family and queen of Totto Land) *"Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach (Captain, later admiral, of the Blackbeard Pirates, member of the Worst Generation, and former member of the Whitebeard Pirates' second division and the Shichibukai) *"Red Hair" Shanks (Captain of the Red Hair Pirates and former member of the Roger Pirates) Former Members *"Whitebeard" Edward Newgate (Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates; deceased) Unofficial Members * Monkey D. Luffy (Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and a member of the Worst Generation) Pirate Crews Current Pirate Crews *Beast Pirates *Big Mom Pirates *Blackbeard Pirates *Red Hair Pirates Former Pirate Crews *Whitebeard Pirates Unofficial Pirate Crews *Straw Hat Pirates Bounties Current Yonko * Kaido: 4,611,100,000 Berries * Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin: 4,388,000,000 Berries * Shanks: 4,048,900,000 Berries * Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard: 2,247,600,000 Berries Former Yonko * Edward Newgate/Whitebeard: 5,046,000,000 (deceased) Unofficial Yonko * "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: 1,500,000,000 Power and Authority In the world, the Yonko are apart of the three great powers which consist of the Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonko themselves. Physical Power The Yonko as individuals is known to be very powerful pirates. Their powers are feared greatly in the world to the degree that if one of them decides to rage a war against the World Government such as Whitebeard, it would be considered a very dire threat to them. In the Marineford War, for example, the World Government needed thousands of Marines, the three admirals, the vice admirals, and the Shichibukai to assist in their battle against Whitebeard, his crew, and allies. The Yonko are renowned as being one of the strongest pirates in the New World that are formidable. For example, Kaido is known as the "Strongest Creature" in the world and is described to be very powerful and dangerous. Charlotte Linlin is also known for her immense power and strength along with her crew that has a powerful intelligence network. Political Power In the New World, the Yonko are shown to have political power over the islands that are allied with them. Unlike Whitebeard, who is protective of these allies, another Yonko like Charlotte Linlin is strict on their allegiance with them. For example, if they do not pay her tons of candy monthly then she will have her crew-mates destroy the islands that were allies. In Big Mom's case, she has dominance over her own territory, Totto Land that has 33 islands that form an archipelago. She is known as the queen of Totto Land. In other cases, Kaido formed an alliance with the Shogun of Wano Country, Kurozumi Orochi, and holds significant political power over the country. His pirate crew, the Beast Pirates have a level of authority over the citizens in the country. However, if two Yonko (such as Kaido and Big Mom) formed an alliance together, it would be world domination. According to Brannew, when forming an alliance, it would mean that Kaido and Big Mom's bounties would surpass both Roger and Whitebeard. Even the Marines cannot stop them as they don't have enough military power since the Shichibukai are abolished. Relationships World Government As pirates, the Yonko may get into conflict with the World Government and are seen as enemies to them as well. Shichibukai With the shichibukai, the yonko have connections to some of them such as Kaido forming an alliance with former shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo to help him produce SMILEs so that it can help him expand his army. Charlotte Linlin also used to have a relationship with former shichibukai, Jinbe, until he lost his privileges as a shichibukai for not participating the war and later leaving her crew. Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy desired to overthrown all Yonko but saves Shanks for last. Luffy idolized Shanks during his childhood. He wished to surpass him. When Shanks saved him from Akainu, he would broke his promise if he see Luffy. Shanks held an even greater amazement for Luffy after Totto Land. Luffy teamed up with Whitebeard to save Ace. They initial held hostile, but apologized to each other after Luffy reveal to Whitebeard of the Marines of speeding up Ace's execution time. Blackbeard holds amusement for Luffy despite being enemies and claim it's too soon for him to become a new Yonko. He is even more excited of Luffy's upcoming clash with Kaido. Big Mom held a grudge on Luffy for eating sweets at Fishman Island. She failed to kill him after he defeated both her powerful sons (Cracker and Katakuri), destroying the wedding ceremony and escaped Totto Land while ruining Big Mom's reputation. Big Mom left Totto Land to get her revenge on Luffy. In Amnesia, Big Mom attempt to kill Luffy until Queen stopped her and captured while sleeping. Kaido has a greatest hatred toward Luffy of ruining his SMILES deal with Doflamingo. However, despite it, Kaido isn't taking Luffy's threat seriously as he viewed himself to be stronger than Luffy. Kaido easily defeated Luffy but attempted to break his will to have him as a subordinate by sending him to Udon to torture him rather than killing him. Gallery Yonko_One_Piece.png Trivia *The Yonko are one of the three great powers in the One Piece world along with the Shichibukai and the Marines. *Even though he is not a villain, Edward Newgate (or Whitebeard) is the only Yonko who actually died in the series so far. **Whitebeard and Shanks are the only non-villainous Yonko. *The current Yonko in One Piece are Marshall D. Teach, Kaido, Charlotte Linlin, and Shanks. *Before the Marineford War, Whitebeard got into a conflict with Kaido but the issue was resolved by Shanks. *Kaido is the last Yonko to make an appearance in the series. *After the events of the Whole Cake Island arc, Luffy is now considered, at least by the World Economic Journal, to be a fifth emperor among the Yonko after being recognized for his actions. Navigation pl:Czterech Imperatorów Category:Power Hungry Category:Pirates Category:Organizations Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals